


and you've got me wanting you

by fujifilms



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, NOTHING WEIRD she's just rich and spends money for anne, i just wanted to see ann buying anne everything its an amazing concept, so this is an accidental ann walker sugar mom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujifilms/pseuds/fujifilms
Summary: "I was going to ask-" Anne paused a second before smiling reassuringly at Ann, "Could I borrow some money? It's a temporary thing- a temporary loan." She said excitedly. "I'm going to sink a coal pit."Ann laughed a bit and smiled lovingly at Anne, "How much? Of course you can."Little did Anne know, she had brought onto herself the beginning of something she had never experienced in all forty-one years of her life. Something she didn't even really understand until she was neck deep in it.





	and you've got me wanting you

**Author's Note:**

> so i accidentally wrote this while waiting at the dmv. that SCENE where ann is literally a fucking sugar mom literally made me go: i hope this doesn't awaken something in me. well it did. unfortunately. the whole concept is just so incredible i wanted to see where it took us. also quick warning for a mention of the self harm at the end of episode 7.

"I was going to ask-" Anne paused a second before smiling reassuringly at Ann, "Could I borrow some money? It's a temporary thing- a temporary loan." She said excitedly. "I'm going to sink a coal pit."

Ann laughed a bit and smiled lovingly at Anne, "How much? Of course you can."

Little did Anne know, she had brought onto herself the beginning of something she had never experienced in all forty-one years of her life. Something she didn't even really understand until she was neck deep in it.

It started with little things, of course, for Anne prided herself on being alert to any changes that happened around her. But naturally, with her mind on finding the funds for the coal pit after she and Ann fell out and the immense amount of traveling she was about to embark on, little things somehow managed to escape Anne's attention.

Little things like a parcel here and there addressed to Anne without a return address. Naturally, Anne was under no impression that these parcels were from anyone other than Ann, but she didn't dwell on it for too long. No letters accompanied these gifts and any prolonged thought about said woman brought an unbearable pain to Anne's heart.

The first one Anne had received was rather unexpected. It came about a month into Ann's stay in Scotland; an unremarkable package, brown paper tied up tightly with twine. She was still in Paris at the time, and she thought nothing of it when she had received it. It was small, fitting precisely into the center of her palm. No return address, just neat little handwriting designating the package to be for Anne. She tore open a corner of the paper, too impatient to look for her paper knife.

Inside was a long silver chain with a clipping mechanism on one end and a "T" shape on the other. A pocket watch chain. And a very lavish one at that. Anne could easily see its quality silver construction through the way it gleamed when the sunlight coming in from the window hit it.

Absolutely exquisite. Not a gift someone would normally buy Anne, or anyone when she really thought about it. She couldn't really think of any jeweler who sold the chain on it's own. This was either bought with an entirely new pocket watch, or made special order, and Anne wasn't sure which thought pleased her more.

She immediately replaced the chain on her watch with the new one but quickly got swept up in the events in her travels before she could really dwell on the gift.

The second package came to her when she was in Greece. It could easily fit into one of Ann's hands, spanning along the full length of her palm and fingers. She pulled the end of the twine that held the knot together and allowed for the paper to fall open.

Inside, a silver pocket knife, handle gleaming with a thin layer of mother of pearl covering it. Anne blinked with surprise and lifted the knife with her other hand. She rotated it in her hand and saw a small engraving on the base of the handle.

_Think of me._

Well, all right then. This could be from any number of women Anne had become close to over the years- although she only had one in mind that she really wanted the gift to come from, even though she would deny ever thinking so if asked. Anne used her nail to pivot the knife out of the handle using the small scoreline on the blade. Even without attempting to test it, Anne could see the quality and sharpness of the knife with a single glance.

She folded the knife back up and slipped it into her pocket when one of the women she had acquainted herself with decided to burst into her room unannounced, yelling obscenities at her for some unknown reason. 

She carried the pocket knife with her everywhere. Passed her thumb across the engraving at the base. Didn't think about Ann Walker. Never thought about Ann Walker.

Only dreamt of Ann Walker.

Anne was back in Halifax. Overseeing her coal pit, in secret of course, when another parcel arrived while she was out. John had mentioned it, told her he was baffled at the large size when a messenger left it at the estate. Anne was barely listening though, crunching the numbers in her head. _How long until I go under? How long until I can't hold off on the loans anymore? How long until I lose Shibden?_

So many thoughts plagued Anne, the dark circles underneath her eyes becoming heavier with each passing month. But no one mentioned it. Not her tired appearance or lack of appetite. What really kept her from sleeping though was the fact that every time she so much as shut her eyes, Ann Walker's image was stark against the darkness, clear as a picture. Looking at her with an awed disappointment as she was whisked away by her brother in law to Scotland. Sleepily smiling up at her the morning after one of her rougher episodes as Anne caressed the side of her face.

What did her cheek feel like again? Was Ann's skin as soft as she remembered? Were her lips as pliant and needy as she recalled in her dreams?

She found the third package on the desk in her study. Sitting atop a stack of parchment, tall and unsubtle in its existence within her space. A box underneath the brown paper and twine. From the same sender as the other gifts. Curious. She took out her pocket knife, glancing down at the inscription and twisted the blade out, clicking it into place. She cut the twine and unfolded the paper. An unsuspecting box was opened, and inside sat a tall black top hat.

The shine emitted from the extraordinarily dark silk was incredible. Anne almost couldn't believe her eyes. Could such a dark color even be reached through fabric? Evidently so. She gingerly lifted the hat from the box, reveling in the light weight but solid construction. She ran a couple of fingers across the brim and marveled at the quality of the silk. This was not something she could dream to afford; her hat was well constructed yes, but affordable in its price. Anne had never had a reason to spend so much money on a single accessory.

She let out an excited breath and put the hat on her head. A perfect fit. How interesting. She checked her watch after a moment of enjoying her reflection in the small mirror next to her door. Anne nodded her head assuredly and made her way to a meeting with the Rawson brothers. This gift arrived at the perfect time. How would they suspect her debt if she was wearing a brand new hat, one that far surpassed anything either of them had in their possession.

The door to her study slammed behind her as she quickly but excitedly made her way to the meeting.

The unmarked parcels stopped for a long while. Anne didn't find herself dwelling on it, she had far more important business to attend to.

Ann Walker was back in Halifax.

Ann Walker made a house call to Shibden the moment she arrived back.

Of course, this delighted Anne while also worrying her at the same time. After months of no contact between the two of them, would their bond be stronger or weaker for it? Would Anne find little Miss Ann Walker just as sweet as enchanting as the first time they had met? Was her health any better?

These thoughts swirled through Anne's mind as she sat impatiently with her family in their parlour. She rolled her eyes when Marian slapped her leg when she shifted for the hundredth time in the span of five minutes.

"Will you _please_ just calm down, Anne." Marian said and let out a heavy sigh. "You'll wear down the cushions with all of your shifting and moving."

Anne let out a laugh, "That's what you're worried about? The cushions?" She brought up a hand to rub at her brow with annoyance. "Glad to see your priorities lie in the same places they always have."

"And _what_ exactly is that supposed to mean?" Marian asked indignantly.

Before Anne could answer wittily, the valet announced Miss Walker's arrival. Without even thinking about it, Anne's hand immediately went to the folded knife in her pocket, finger rubbing nervously across the surface of the smooth handle where the engraving existed.

She abruptly stood when Ann entered through the doorway. Anne took in the even more withdrawn demeanor of the woman standing in front of them. Her tired eyes swept the room before settling on Anne, glancing down at her waistcoat and the way Anne fiddled with the chain of her pocket watch nervously. A smile graced Ann's face, to Anne's immense relief. She was still glad to see her.

"Miss Walker!" Her aunt said excitedly before reaching out her hands towards Ann in order to clasp them in her own. Anne sat down on the arm of the loveseat. "How have you been? You've just gotten back from Scotland, have I heard correctly?"

"Yes- yes." Ann said, her voice just as shy and halting as it normally was. Anne had to hold back a smile at the sound of it. "Got back this morning."

"How was the traveling? It can be hard on a person's physicality." Aunt Anne said and gestured to the empty loveseat Anne was perched on the side of. She subtly quirked an eyebrow in Anne's direction.

Ann slowly sat down on the seat, just a breadth away from Ann. Her light perfume invaded Anne's breathing space, making her feel lightheaded with the memories that came with it.

Kissing, touching, caressing.

She watched a flush rise up from the collar of Ann's dress with a bit of self satisfaction. It seemed as though Miss Walker had very much the same thoughts.

"It was exhausting." Ann said, "The traveling. But I had to come for a visit before I slept the week away."

"That's very kind of you, Miss Walker." Aunt Anne said, smiling at Ann.

Ann hummed and looked away embarrassedly for a moment.

"How was Scotland?" Marian asked, looking at Anne with wide eyes and mouthing _what happened to her?_ while Ann's attention was still at her feet.

"Oh, very nice. Captain Sutherland- my sister's husband- was very welcoming."

Anne's grip on the backrest of the couch tightened, her knuckles becoming white with the pressure she was putting on the wood. She shook her head at Marian and quickly mouthed _later_ when she opened her mouth as if the argue further. Anne watched as Ann pulled the sleeves of her dress further down her wrists anxiously, a new nervous tick acquired in Scotland it seemed like.

The rest of the conversation flowed haltingly without much of Anne's input. Even her father was looking at Anne curiously, so used to her taking the reigns of parlour chit chat and directing it wherever it pleased her. After about an hour, one by one her family excused themselves, Marian, of course, being the last to do so and not without looking at Anne intensely as she left the room.

Ann cleared her throat lightly and looked back at Anne. Anne blinked with surprise. "Can you- I mean- will you- allow me to stay. The night, I mean. Here." She said rubbing nervously at the stitched hem of her left sleeve with her index and thumb.

"What happened in Scotland."

Ann looked away quickly. "I-" Her voice broke off, "I'll tell you. Tonight."

Anne swallowed and gripped at the wood of the backrest harder, effectively stopping her from stroking the side of Ann's face comfortingly. She looked away from her. "Is that what you really want?" She let out a sigh.

"Yes-" Ann choked out and clenched her eyes shut for a moment. She released a calming breath and looked back at Anne again. "Yes, I- I need you to take care of me." Her voice was tumultuous but quiet, hanging in the air for a few seconds before it really registered with Anne.

Anne put a hand over her chest, feeling her heart rate rapidly increase with the words that just came out of Ann's mouth. "I- what-"

"Anne." Ann said and stood up to properly look at her, eyes pleading. "I need you to take care of me."

"Right. I- okay." Anne said as she let out a heavy breath. "Are you sure?"

"I've thought about this for long enough." Ann said quietly and looked away from Anne. "I've- I've had some rather low moments in the past months. I needed-" She took a quick intake of breath, cutting herself off before continuing after a moment, "I need you."

Anne felt the wind being knocked out of her. She looked at Ann with surprise. But quickly, she found herself smiling at the embarrassed expression on Ann's face, blush dusting her soft cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. "Of course. Of course I'll take care of you. Need you ask?"

That night Anne found herself gently kissing down the expanse of Ann's body, pausing to provide extra attention to the scars she had procured on her wrists. She listened to every pleased sigh and hum of satisfaction, held her close when she brought Ann to climax again and again over the course of the night. With her fingers, with her tongue, she listened to Ann's body. Her needs.

Late into the night, Anne listened to Ann's hesitant voice as she quietly told her about the hardships she endured at her brother in law's estate. As Anne had suspected, he hadn't brought a doctor until the symptoms of Ann's plight became unignorable and very nearly deadly. She wiped the tears from Ann's eyes and held her closer as she shook with fear at what had occurred.

Anne made the decision at that moment to write to Dr. Belcombe first thing the next morning. She would allow Ann the rest she required before they set off to York. This time, without asking for permission from any part of Ann's family. She didn't want the same thing to happen as the last time she asked, or worse. They'd institutionalize her in a heartbeat if they'd heard what had happened in Scotland. She was suddenly glad for Captain Sutherland's inability to face the truth and the way he preferred to live in a reality fabricated by his own ignorance.

Ann's stay was uneventful, he would say, too bad she wasn't open to securing a husband.

Anne held Ann tighter against her when she felt her hands grapple at her skin with panic from a dream. Within a few seconds, the tenseness left Ann's body and she let out a pleased sigh. Anne pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, flyaway hair tickling her face.

The next few nights progressed in very much the same way. Ann required comfort, and Anne happily provided it. Exhaustion allowed Ann to fitfully sleep through the entire night. Every morning she woke up with a loving smile on her face when Anne stroked her cheek to gently wake her up. This is what Anne yearned for, to wake up with Ann in her bed every morning at Shibden. If she tried hard enough, she could imagine that they had already taken the sacrament together. Imagined the ring in her nightstand, less than a foot away, sitting proudly on Anne's left hand.

They set off for York a week after Ann's arrival at Shibden. Although hesitant to travel, Anne assured Ann that the trip would be well worth their while. Dr. Belcombe, of course knew what he was doing, could monitor how Ann was feeling over the course of a couple of weeks and eventually take Ann on as a regular patient. One he could allow himself to visit at her home on a consistent basis, much to Anne's satisfaction.

That Tuesday, the two of them took a stroll through the market street of York arm in arm. Much to Anne's surprise, there was a certain amount of interest held in Ann's eyes as they passed by the stores that lined the streets. But curiously, not towards the women's shops, but towards the men's.

Anne grinned and leaned down to whisper into Ann's ear, "Fancy yourself a waistcoat, Miss Walker?"

Ann jumped with surprise at the brazen question. She looked at Anne with wide eyes and looked away embarrassedly. "No- I-"

"What is it?" Anne said as they moved towards the edge of the street, up against the building of the tailor shop Ann was eyeing so intently just a few seconds earlier.

"I just- think you'd look handsome in the burgundy one-" Ann said sheepishly, averting her eyes once again to the cobblestones on the ground.

Anne looked at Ann with astonishment. "You- _really?"_

"Well, yes." Ann said simply. She looked back at Anne with absolute honesty in her expression, "You just wear so much black- I think you'd look attractive in a dark jewel tone."

"I meant- you know that's a men's waistcoat right, Ann darling."

"Well, with a few adjustments I think it'd fit you just fine." Ann said as she blinked at Anne with confusion.

"You don't think it's too masculine?" Anne prodded lightly, remembering her argument with Mariana Lawton. "You wouldn't be embarrassed being seen with me in it?"

"No?" Ann said confusedly. "I'd buy you the whole suit if you wanted."

Anne gaped at Ann for a few moments and found herself laughing. "I really love you, I hope you realize that."

"Do you want it? The suit, I mean." Ann asked, shifting nervously.

"Well it's a very nice suit, but most definitely out of my price range. I'm also not sure what others would say about the trousers." Anne said, preparing to take Ann's arm again to continue walking.

"I think you'd look dashing. In the trousers." Ann said quietly.

Anne froze and turned to look at Ann again. "Do you _want_ to buy me the suit?"

Ann nodded and averted her eyes self consciously again.

And with that, the two if them made their way into the tailor shop. The man at the counter blinked at surprise when the two of them entered, but shared a look of understanding with Anne after a moment. Anne found herself breathing out with relief, glad that it was this shop that they entered and not the one they had passed by earlier. Mr. Morris, as he introduced himself, led them to a private area in the back of the shop where he could take Anne's measurements and have her try on the suit that was on display in the shop's window.

Much to Anne's delight, Ann's dilated eyes barely left her as she strode around the small area in the suit, inspecting herself in the mirror with satisfaction. Mr. Morris came back in after a bit in order to mark where he needed to take in the suit. Luckily, most of the measurements fit Anne right off of the mannequin it was displayed on. The fabrics felt plush and luxurious against her skin, but still somehow lightweight and airy.

Anne barely registered as Mr. Morris left them in the room in order for Anne to change back into her regular clothing.

"I was right." Ann said breathily after a moment.

"About what?"

Ann walked up and smoothed the lapel of the suit jacket against Anne's chest, hand moving up to fiddle with the cravat at her neck. "Everything." She looked up at Anne and beamed. "You look absolutely incredible."

Anne felt the air escape her lungs in one go. "Really?"

"I wish you could dress like this all the time." Ann said wistfully as she skimmed her hands down along the deep burgundy velvet of the waistcoat. Anne shivered, pleased with the attention. She watched with wide eyes as Ann began to undo the ivory buttons of the waistcoat and the silk covered ones of her dress shirt after expertly undoing the cravat from her neck.

Deft fingers undid the the fastener at the waistband of the trousers and released each subsequent button along the fly. Anne let out a breathy laugh and stilled Ann's fingers with her hand before they could continue to their destination.

"Miss Walker, there is only one thin wall between us and the generous Mr. Morris. I don't think he'd much enjoy the sounds of us utterly defiling his changing room. Regardless of the _exorbitant_ sum you're about to pay him."

Ann sighed disappointedly and moved back to the small seat she had been occupying just moments before. "Of course." Her eyes lit up after a moment. "We can just continue this once Mr. Morris completes your suit in about a week."

Anne let out a laugh and removed the articles of clothing, enjoying the undivided attention from Ann's gaze as she stripped to her underthings and gently hung the suit onto the provided hangers. "Control yourself, Miss Walker, I can hear your thoughts from here." She slipped on the clothing she was wearing when they entered the shop.

Once she was done dressing she offered her hand to Ann to assist her out of the seat. Ann smiled at her before pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips. Anne shook her head at her bold display and led them back to the front of the shop.

Anne watched with a great amount of interest as Ann settled the price with Mr. Morris and filled out a banker's note without taking her eyes off of Anne for one moment. The price of the suit with the alterations was incredibly steep, but Ann barely blinked as he listed off the costs.

She watched as Ann's eyes froze at the sight of a striking pair of black leather boots sat behind the counter. The leather gleamed in the sunlight cast in through the shop windows, glinting off of the silver rivets the laces pulled through.

"Do you have those boots in Miss Lister's size?" Ann asked, interrupting whatever Mr. Morris was saying. Anne jolted at the question, looking curiously at Ann.

He turned to look at the boots. "We just received a sample shipment today- I can request her size from the cobbler."

Ann smiled and poised her fountain pen over the bankers note. "Perfect. How much extra would it be?"

Mr. Morris looked at her with surprise and recited the cost, watching with eyebrows raised as she neatly added it to the cheque before signing off on it. She handed him the note before linking her arm with Anne's and leading them out if the shop.

"You- why did you buy me those boots too?" Anne asked, glancing at Ann with confusion.

"I thought they'd look good with the suit- oh Lord- was I- do you hate them?" She asked nervously.

"No! No- they're very attractive boots, you just- you don't have to buy things for me. It won't change how I feel about you." Anne said, voice lowered.

She watched Ann sigh with relief before letting out a giggle. "Oh, I know that. Of course I know. I _like_ buying things for you, Anne." She explained simply before squeezing her hand affectionately around Anne's bicep.

"Oh." Anne said and blinked at Ann a bit dazedly. "That's new." This was an entirely unexpected progression, one that Anne should've seen coming when the first unmarked parcel landed in her hands over six months ago.

Ann smiled at her self indulgently as they made their way back to the hotel they were staying in. Anne used the time before supper to write in her diary, recounting their travels and outing as Ann used the time to take a much needed nap. She also used the time to send a few messages to friends staying in York.

After a couple of hours, Anne gently woke Ann. She massaged a salve onto Ann's back to relieve the pain in her spine. Anne found herself smiling at the pleased sighs that escaped Ann's lips with every firm press of her fingers against the nodules of her spine. She kissed the nape of her neck before getting off the bed to rinse her hands off at the sink.

Every night progressed in the same way; Anne writing, while allowing Ann the time to rest from her day of being interviewed by Dr. Belcombe or tiring herself with Anne, around the city or in their hotel room before they made their way down to the hotel dining room for a hearty supper.

On the Wednesday of the next week, the hotel sent a message up to their room from a Mr. Morris's Tailor Shop in the late afternoon. Anne had to physically hold Ann back from sprinting down there in her nightdress for the suit. Once they were dressed, they made their way to the shop. Anne picked up the fabric garment cover encasing the suit along with the package that held her new boots.

They began walking in the opposite direct from the hotel, much to Ann's confusion.

"Where are we going?" She asked, startled at the sudden change of plan. "I thought we were going to-"

Anne cut her off with a laugh. "In due time, Miss Walker. First, we _must_ have some supper," Anne checked her pocket watch, taking in the way Ann's eyes fluttered at the sight of the chain sparkling in the last bit of sunlight before the sun set. So her suspicions were spot on. Anne grinned. "I've managed to set up a private room at Le Cheval Rouge."

"How did you- how did you manage that?" Ann breathed out, enchanted by the fact that Anne had secured a room in one of the priciest restaurants in all of the Midlands.

Anne smiled at her. "I have some friends in the restaurateur business. But- oh-" Anne patted around her pockets and sighed, "I've seem to have forgotten my checkbook." She looked at Ann pleadingly. "I know it's a lot to ask- but could you cover my meal?"

Ann gaped at Anne for a moment, feet faltering underneath her at the wholly unexpected question. Anne watched carefully for any discomfort but held back a laugh when Ann breathed out an excited, "Of course."

They arrived at the restaurant after about twenty more minutes of walking. The restaurant, a large and extravagantly decorated wooden building at the end of the street only boasted a heavy ornately painted red door as the indicator that they were in the right place. The maître d' quickly nodded and ushered the two of them through a side entrance when Anne said, "Walker" when asked for their reservation.

A small room lit with candles, illuminated the beautiful portraits of women and flowers that lined the white painted walls. A small table with two chairs sat towards the center. Ann let out a breath of amazement as she took the room in.

"Where can I use your washroom?" Anne asked the maître d' after a few moments of looking at Ann with undisguised adoration.

"Follow me." He said, smiling at the two of them before leading Anne out of the room.

"I'll be right back, darling." Anne said over her shoulder. Ann was still so enchanted by the paintings she didn't notice that Anne took the garment bags with her.

After a few minutes, Ann sat down at the chair facing away from the door they entered, in order to continue staring at the paintings lining the wall. A waiter entered after a few moments through a sliding door in the other corner of the room. He placed the two wine glasses in his hand onto the table and expertly poured the wine, before quickly leaving the room.

Ann heard the door open and close behind her. The confident footsteps alerted her of Anne's presence and she smiled to herself before taking a small sip of the wine. She immediately choked on her wine when she saw that Anne was clad in her perfectly tailored suit. She was even wearing the leather boots Ann had bought her on a whim. The top hat she had sent over from Scotland was taken off and set gently on the table.

Anne sat down loftily in the seat across from Ann and smiled pleasantly. "So. What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Ann let out a disbelieving laugh. "I think I want to rip that suit off of you and have my way-" She clamped her mouth shut with surprise.

"My, my," Anne said, looking at Ann with mischievous eyes. "If I knew this was how you'd react to spending money on me, I'd have done this ages ago."

Ann immediately reddened and looked away embarrassedly.

"Does it make you feel good, Miss Walker? Providing me with every desire?" Anne said lowly as she leaned closer to Ann over the table. "Giving me whatever I want?"

Ann found herself nodding at the question, much to her surprise. "Yes- I- I want to take care of you." She paused for a moment before continuing. "The way you take care of me."

Anne smiled at Ann with tenderness before handing her a menu. "Choose whatever you think I'd like." She leaned back in her seat and picked up her wine glass. She watched closely as Ann scanned the menu. After a few seconds Ann put the menu down.

"Call the waiter."

"Of course." Anne said and pressed on a strange looking button on the wall. Immediately a waiter walked inside. He looked at Ann expectantly.

"One of everything." She said without taking her eyes off of Anne. She barely registered his nod before he walked back out of the room. Anne took a long drink out of her glass without breaking eye contact.

Ann let out a nervous laugh, "I don't know why I just did that- there's no way we'll be able to finish all of that food-"

"Does it matter?" Anne asked, smiling at Ann self indulgently. "You wanted to buy one of everything, didn't you? You liked the sound of it."

"Yes- I- You're right." Ann said, no longer embarrassed. She looked at Anne curiously. "Are you enjoying this?"

"I am." Anne said and took another drink of her wine. "I admit though, it's not something I ever expected in my life. Someone taking care of me like this, I mean."

Ann shivered at Anne's words. _Someone taking care of me._

"I also," Anne continued, "didn't expect it from you. You never seemed that interested in money."

"I've just never had a reason to be before now." Ann shrugged and looked pointedly at the suit Anne was wearing.

Anne laughed when she saw the open look of desire in Ann's eyes. She rubbed her middle finger along the surface of wine glass before taking another sip. "Wholly unexpected."

A soft knock sounded at the door, breaking the moment in the room. Anne quickly called out for the waiter to come in. He brought multiple trays in, absolutely covered with lavish dishes, ones Anne hadn't even seen in all of her travels. He brought a few stands for the trays in order to keep the small table from overflowing and promptly left the room after topping off their wine glasses.

They both quickly got to work, the smells of the food enticing them to sample every dish layed out. Anne, naturally, was most partial to the gamey meats while Ann found herself enjoying the fish and the more citrusy mixes of vegetables than she was accustomed to. Of course, everything tasted divine and Ann looked longingly at the leftover food once she had her fill.

She watched Anne drop her napkin onto the plate in front of her and smile at Ann. "This was the most pleasant supper I've ever had."

"Would you like dessert?" Ann asked after regaining her bearings after a moment under Anne's intense gaze.

"I would, but-" Anne held up her hand, "it's not something they would have on the menu."

Ann swallowed when Anne stood up from her seat. "Then- what would you like?"

Anne pretended to deliberate for a moment before dropping to her knees in front of Ann. "You."


End file.
